bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 42
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 42 Okay, so the reason this post is late is because it took me forever to write this! Thanks for your patience~! Because there are so many characters in one place in this scene, I'll be dividing the battles into groups. All these fights are taking place at once. *** Lucina vs. Selena: Selena eyed her opponent with interest, as recognition slowly dawned on her face. "Well," She spoke, "Isn't this a surprise, Lucina? It's been a while since I've seen you, dear." Lucina glared at the water unit, readying her blade. "I see you've become a slave to a summoner." She scoffed in disdain. "Pathetic." Following suit, she drew her sword. "And I see you're being courted by a rather excentric gentleman. How cute." She grimaced. "Zeul is a dillusional fool. But enough talk--I've been waiting for the day we could cross blades, and I'm not going to waste this moment on sentimental babble." She dashed forward, blade swinging a torrent of water at her foe. Selena countered with her own wave, and the water froze, creating a wall of ice. Undaunted, Lucina leapt over it, bearing down, hard. Selena countered with ease, dodging the attack gracefully and knicking Lucina's arm with the edge of her blade. The younger unit hissed in pain, but pressed on, twisting out of Selena's range of attack, and bringing up another wave of water. When Selena dodged, she was forced to block a blow from Lucina's blade, nearly losing her balance under her strength. "You've grown quite strong, dear," Selena complimented genuinely. Lucina smirked in response, striking out with a powerful kick. It caught Selena in the chest plate, and she grunted, sliding back. She froze the water by her feet to stop her momentum, quickly recovering and returning with an ice attack of her own. Lucina easily cut through the shards of ice, put was quickly knocked to the ground as Selena's fist connected with her jaw. She cried out, tumbling through the swamp water. "You're fighting dirty," She growled, wiping the blood from her mouth. She offered a smile. "No, dear, you've just lost your edge." She brandished Lexida. "I don't intend to let you harm Zen. So I'll do anything I have to in order to defeat you." *** Haku and Zen vs. Ko Ko wasted no time in leaping out of Haku's firing range, striking out with his shadows on either side of him. Zen quickly evaded, and Haku fired off a few shots as Ko fell back to earth. From the beginning, he knew he would have a hard time battling Ko--Haku was a long-range fighter, while Ko was flexible in long and close range. Zen was flexible as well, and he needed to form a strategy with her. "Zen!" He shouted to his sister, "Hold him still!" She blinked--perhaps still shocked that Haku was even there--but quickly nodded. She spread her arms, and two giant crystal hands rose from the swamp water, moving quickly and grabbing for Ko. He pushed of the crystal fingers with his legs, leaping away, but the second crystal caught his leg. He grunted as it tugged down. Haku aimed both guns and shot at the immoble target, firing light bullets. Ko twisted out of the bullet's way, slicing the crystal hand into pieces with his shadows. He landed on two feet back onto the ground, quickly falling into another attack, aimed at Haku. A wall of jade quickly rose up, defending the light attribut. Two snakes spawned from the jade, hissing viciously as they coiled around the shadow, racing for Ko. He quickly jerked his arm back, just out of reach of the serpent's jaws. Zen dashed up behind him, and executed a round-house-kick, her foot catching him at the neck. He grunted, falling forward as his shadows lashed out, grabbing Zen around the ankle and vaulting her at Haku. Hakue managed to catch his sister and keep his balance. "You okay?" He asked hurridly. She gave a nod, standing on her feet. Ko also picked himself up from the ground, glaring at his siblings. They were actually managing to put up a fight, and that annoyed him. *** Riku, Kaine, and Ritz vs. Zeul "I don't like these odds," the gambler unit complained, shuffling his cards in his hands, "Three agaisnt one? That's hardly worth betting on, gentlemen." He shrugged, giving a dramatic sigh. "I guess I have no choice, then." He faned the cards out in his hand, leaping back. "Full house!" He threw the cards out. The three brothers scattered as the dodged the barrage of dark-energy enhanced cards. Ritz went straight after Zeul, punching the ground at the base of the tree the unit stood on. The earth trembled at first, before large vines errupted from the swamp, racing up the tree towards Zeul. "Oh, close call!" He leapt out of the way nimbly, attacking again with his cards. "Royal flush!" Kaine cut through the cards with his chained weapons before vaulting his weapons at the rogue. As predicted, the unit dodge. "Now, Riku!" He shouted. From behind the unit, Riku leapt up and swung with his staff, hitting Zeul in the head. His fedora flew of his head, landing a few feet away in the mud. "Ach! Bad bet!" He quickly twisted into a kick, knocking Riku to the ground. Zeul dashed to his hat, sweaping it up from the ground and placing the muddy artifact on his head. "Looks like the stakes are pretty high," He murmured. Ritz attacked again, swinging his fist at Zeul. The unit leapt up, dodging. Ritz's fist connected with a jaw. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was Riku who he had struck. "Gah! What was that for!?" Riku demanded, massaging his sore jaw. "You're the one who got in the way, idiot!" Ritz defended himself. "Enough talk," Zeul shouted, spreading his cards for another attack, "Joker's hand!" Dark energy flew towards the brothers. Ritz was able to jump away, but Riku was hit by one of the cards. "Nng..." He grunted, stumbling away from the attack. Right in front of Zen, in Ko's battle zone. Before he could react, Ko's shadow lashed out, rushing to impale Zen--only Riku was in the way. A sudden blur filled his vision as a third person intercepted the attack. Blood splattered onto Riku's face as the shadow found a target. Riku's blue eyes widened in horror. "K...Kaine..." He murmured. Kaine cough, choking on blood as he gripped the shadow that was impaling his gut. The shadow drew itself out from the wound, and he fell forward limply. Riku caught his brother, quickly feeling for a pulse. "H-hey, Kaine! Talk to me! Hey!" he shook his brother desperately, but recieved no response. His breathing was shallow, but he was still alive. The battles around them ceased as everyone stared on in shock. Even Ko looked caught off guard. "Kaine..!" Zen moved to go to her wounded brother, when a hand reached out to stop her. "Zen," Haku said, holding her back, "Run." She shook her head desperately. "But Kaine..!" "Hurry up and run!" He shouted at her. She hesitated, taking another look at her brother. It seemed Riku was summoning his healer unit to tend to Kaine. She looked over at Ko, who's hollow gaze was fixed on his brother. She looked to Selena, and giving a firm nod, they retreated. Meanwhile, Riku's healer Tiara was doing her best to close Kaine's wound. It was healing too slowly, and he was losing too much blood. She looked up at her summoner, shaking her head solemly. Ko reazlized Zen was leaving, and moved to pursue when a familiar gun aimed itself at his forehead. He stared Haku down. "Move." Haku cocked the pistol. "No. Ritz and I came from the mansion--Father wants us all back home. You're not going anywhere." The elder brother clenched his fist in anger, eyes drifting to Zen's retreating figure before returning to Haku. "....Fine..." *** NO!!! Kaine! *Sob* I'm such a horrible author, stabbing my characters and stuff. Ah, I feel so bad now, making Kaine bleed out like that!! But it was a necesarry sacrifice. So yay for plot developments! The series is coming to an end as Zen gets closer to Maxwell! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts